FM1
FM1 or Field Manual 1, sometimes called The Instructions, is the Lower Knight's holy book. Light and Night and Day and Tomorrow The Lower Knights' creation story is an epic that explains how the Three Dragons formed Atanoah, how the Great Cloud formed, and the formation of the Three Corps Army. It also explains the origin of the Ones Who Chipped, a religious order placed in charge of maintaining the mouths of the Elements. Over time, the mouths would build up with black rust, requiring the Ones Who Chipped to fashion tools out of living metal and regularly chip away at the mouths to keep the Elements from being choaked out. The Broadening Thirteen centuries after creation, most of humanity has been isolated in the Two Edged region due to the Great Cloud. Nearly every culture in the world has a reference to the Broadending and every religion includes Abbanosh somewhere in their patheon because of it. Abbanosh appears in the sky as a winding, massive gold dragon. Where he appears, the Cloud is burned away, leaving clear paths open for travel to the other Light Regions. For ten years these pathways are available, and humanity spreads across the world, settling all the larger light regions. Poe's Retribution For five hundred years, the Keizra rule the entire world from Two Edged, being in control of commerce all across the Sky Highway. This is a well-known-of period of history, but the specific details of what exactly happened are still very scarce. This segment of FM1 contains one of the only remaining records of events, focusing on how Poe overcame the Keizra and killed their king. Despite the lack of records, the incidents are considered a well-established fact because organized historical records essentially begin at the point where the Keizra were overthrown. Poe rose up and defeated the the Keizra and in the process destroyed most technology all over the world. As a result of all this, and because of the five centuries of totalitarian government, the Light Region of Two Edged was exiled from the gobal community. The Incarnation Four hundred years after Two Edged is exiled, Shuanosh appears there, challenging the corrupt authority of the Ones Who Chipped. They had grown corrupt over time, taking advantage of the necessity of their institution to leverage power and money. Shuanosh's incessant challenging of their authority drives them to the breaking point. They sentence him to be executed inside Sky Mountain. Lower Knight Armament Diagrams This is a collection of the oldest drawings of Lower Knight armor and swords available. Some were drawn by followers of Shuanosh, but the most detailed ones were drawn by Vince Hannick. Duedamus Mastery These are basic training documents for the three duedamus disciplines. This section also includes some forms for swordsmanship as well. Discussions These are philosophical expositions, all written by Vince Hannick. They were composed to help explain to the Sky Highway soveriengs that Shuanosh was, in fact, the human incarnation of Abbanosh. Part of this was an argument to end Two Edged's exile. The direct result of all this was that the soveriengs enacted stricter procedures to keep anyone from getting in or out of Two Edged. However, Hannick's writings spread all over the world like wildfire. The Order of the Lower Knights had officially began.